Angel's Among Us
by hobbit1400
Summary: Is death really the end? Is Sid's Story really over? I AM NOT UPDATING! This is only 1 chappy. So stop asking for more! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY! ::Runs out of the room and starts crying, Sid desperatly tries to comfort her::


_**Angel's Among Us**_

Ignorance is bliss. Before I knew what this thing in my head was I was fine… but now I know what it really is… death. Everyone treats me different now. They all look really sad when they see me. But that's to be expected… I mean I am dying aren't I?

I'm sitting in my wheelchair looking out the hospital window. I'm looking out over Dogtown. As I look out over the area where I grew up I can't help but think about the other Z-boys.

Jay had been in to see me several times. He had brought his mom a few times as well. Jay's still here in Dogtown. He still skates the streets even though he's famous now. He shaved his head too. Doesn't look too bad actually.

Stacy… what to say about Stacy? I saw him in _Charlie's Angels_ that was interesting. It was weird watching one of my old friends on the big screen. Stacy looks the same… same hair, same need to prove himself… Stacy's still Stacy… I think he'll do just fine.

Last be certainly not least… Tony. Oh God Tony just look at yourself… look at what's happened to you. Fame has really gotten to head boy. I think Tony needs a bit of a reality check… and I think I'm that reality check…

۞

I'm in the middle of the pool. It's sooo good to see these three skate together again. I missed seeing them together as friends. So much has pulled them apart… but now look at them, together again.

As I watch them I wish I could join them. But I know how that would end. I could never do the stuff they do, but I tried. But I think I was better as their friend. I mean if I had been as good at skating as them I would probably also have to deal with fame. I have enough to deal with with my parents.

As the day goes by more and more of our old pool skating friends showed up. But instead of concentrating on Tony, Stace, and Jay they were here to see me. They pushed me around in my chair and even made me a cake. I'm sooo lucky to have them as my friends.

I wish I could stay with them longer. I wish…

There's a girl sitting on what was the diving board. I'm never seen her before. She's blond, fare skinned, and wearing mostly white. No one else seems to see her. I wonder who she is…

But I don't have time to dwell on the matter. Stacy, Tony, and Jay get me back into the pool. Soon everyone is skating around me showing off new tricks. I can't seem to get the smile off my face. What a day… What a day…

۞

Everyone's left. Jay and his mom were the last to leave. I'm now alone in the backyard looking down into the dog-bowl. Well at least something good came from this stupid tumor. At least Jay, Tony, and Stace remembered what it's like to be friends again. At least I could do that much. At least my memory will be able to tie them together.

I'm starting to cry. These thoughts aren't good for me says the doc. But it's not like I care. I know I'm going to die. Every one knows…

"But do you want to?" I look over at the pool. She's still there sitting on what was the diving board.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. She smiles. She walks over to me.

"Do you want to die?"

"No," I answer truthfully.

"I didn't think so. Then why are you so sure you're going to die?"

"I have a brain tumor. No way am I going to survive something like that."

"Are you sure? Death is one of those rules that are easily broken." What is she going on about?

She turns away and walks toward the pool. "You're confused. That's to be expected." She turns back to face me. "I have an offer for you."

"An Offer?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of offer?"

She walks back to me as she speaks. "You have no idea how many people you have touched today alone. You have created something that will tie a friendship together forever. Without you that friendship would slowly die. In life you have been a good person. I'm offering you something that we offer few people."

"What?"

"Wings, a chance to fly." She says. She holds out her hand. "Come with me and you will fly again."

I look her in the eye. I see something that I can't identify. Something that makes me understand. I reach out and take her hand. She smiles and pulls me from my chair…

I feel the wind in my hair. I feel her guiding me along. I open my eyes. I'm looking down on Dogtown. I'm flying. I twist around to see white wings on my back. An angel…

I'm an angel…


End file.
